


我爱你你爱他他爱你你爱我

by DawnShadow27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Top!Gokudera Hayato, Top!Yamamoto Takeshi, 元祖夹心, 山纲, 狱纲
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 全文私设众多，ABO设定，狱寺A，山本B，纲吉O，狗血预定，修罗场预定，人物极限OOC预定。雷区重点：8027是恋人，59暗恋27，59变成了27的炮友，59自我贬低严重，27由专一变成3P夹心，80是一个难以形容的复杂男人。总结：这是一篇洒满狗血有着各种纠结纠葛纠缠的文（反正我觉得虽然很雷很OOC但是也很酸爽就是了）





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文私设众多，ABO设定，狱寺A，山本B，纲吉O，狗血预定，修罗场预定，人物极限OOC预定。  
> 雷区重点：8027是恋人，59暗恋27，59变成了27的炮友，59自我贬低严重，27由专一变成3P夹心，80是一个难以形容的复杂男人。  
> 总结：这是一篇洒满狗血有着各种纠结纠葛纠缠的文（反正我觉得虽然很雷很OOC但是也很酸爽就是了）

——彭格列最新改造出的特别密室中——

纲吉带着技术部特制的眼罩躺在床上，发情期准时袭来的时候体内像是燃着一团火，和战斗时在体内流转的死气之炎不同，这是生物本能导致的欲火。

紧闭的密室突然流入新鲜的空气，纲吉望向房间的出口。来人踩在柔软的地毯上没有发出一丝声音，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音在床边响起，似乎是那个人在脱衣服。

陌生的手指轻轻碰了碰纲吉的脸，被他反射性地扭头躲开了，alpha似乎也察觉到了纲吉的抗拒，没有再抚摸他，而是直接放出了信息素。

带着苦味的淡淡烟草香弥漫在房间里，试探性地包裹着纲吉的身体，纲吉猛地握紧拳头，又强迫地命令自己放松。这很难，他的身体僵硬得就像一块石头，每一根细胞都在抵触陌生的信息素。

这不是我想要的——内心似乎有什么东西在怒吼。反抗他！不要接受他！这不是阿武！

没错，这不是我想要的，但是这是必须要做的。纲吉将那股本能压了下去。只有这段时间，忍耐过去就好了……过了发情期就可以当做什么都没有发生过一样。

信息素更浓了，纲吉几乎要被那股烟草味呛到想咳嗽，他不抽烟，也没有什么人敢在他面前抽烟。他身边唯一一个会抽烟的也就只有他的岚守，狱寺隼人。狱寺在他们国中初见时就有抽烟的习惯了，因此纲吉没有说什么让他戒烟之类的话，只是提了一句想让他尽量少抽一点，毕竟纲吉还是很关心自己挚友的身体健康的。自那以后狱寺隼人再也没在他看到的地方抽烟了，据属下报道，狱寺也就偶尔才会抽上那么一两支，似乎因为少抽烟了的缘故，狱寺身上常常浮现的淡淡烟草味也没有了。这还是时隔多年他头一次那么接近烟草的味道。

现在这股信息素让纲吉难得地把对方和狱寺联想起来，或许这样想会让他稍微减轻一点抗拒，虽然随之而来的是负罪感。我怎么可以因为这个就把一个陌生的alpha和隼人联想起来呢，他只是一个陌生人罢了。纲吉在内心暗暗地嘲讽自己，或许真的是太紧张了吧，才会有这种胡思乱想。

一只手放在了纲吉的大腿上，似乎察觉到了他的僵硬，因此在腿上慢慢抚摸想要让他放松下来。那个大小，是一个男人的手。

说起来，阿武的确也没说他挑出来的人到底是男alpha还是女alpha。虽然自己全程都会蒙住眼睛，什么都看不到，按理来说是男是女都无所谓的，不过是男人还是稍微让纲吉松了一口气。一直以来他都只有和山本武上过床，如果对方是个女性肯定会让纲吉有不适应的地方，或许这就是山本武的体贴吧，挑选了一个男性的alpha，信息素还是闻起来还不错的烟草味。不过阿武有没有想到，这个alpha再怎么让人不反感，自己和他上床依旧会不适应，毕竟他再怎么样都不是身体和内心最渴望和熟悉的人。

如果不是我这个该死的体质，如果不是阿武执意的请求，如果不是为了所谓的身体健康……呵，真是的，沢田纲吉，就算你找再多的理由都改变不了，和他人上床解决发情期是对恋人肉体上的背叛。纲吉的心脏随着想法而一抽一抽地疼，阿武现在在哪里呢？他在干什么呢？他会很难过吗？还是很生气？等发情期结束后，真的还能回到从前吗？他漫无边际地想着，想要尽力无视因为Alpha的挑逗动作而变得更加情动的身体。

被隔着内裤抚摸性器的时候，纲吉终于不再抵抗，无奈地放任生物本能支配住自己。甘甜的橘子味信息素喷涌而出，发情期导致的高热体温开始渐渐吞没理智，偏偏内心深处一直在挣扎反抗，这种感觉就像是把自己切割成了两个部分，沉沦于本能的肉体和无声呐喊的灵魂。

全身仅剩的内裤被褪去，Alpha凑了上来含住他挺立的欲望。

纲吉知道自己的身体在呻吟，后穴自动地分泌出润滑将身下的床单浸湿了一小块。对方的技巧很好，虽然有些生疏缓慢，但是的确给纲吉带来了强烈的快感，以及因为快感而导致的煎熬。

纲吉伸出手，胡乱地摸向胯间，向后梳得整齐的短发，肩背处还有紧实的肌肉。这个alpha身材还不错，还好不是个让我想要反胃的胖子或者竹竿之类的身材。

Alpha似乎被他的动作吓了一跳，吞咽的动作都卡顿了一下，然后直接给纲吉来了个深喉。

纲吉难耐地呻吟着，前方的抚慰让欲火越燃越旺，更别提Alpha的信息素还在身边不断刺激。后穴已经湿漉漉的了，正不断地叫嚣渴望粗壮的东西来填满它。

有两根手指试探性地伸入后穴，直接被肠壁紧紧地夹住，手指在肠道内摸索扩张。其实根本不用扩张，Omega的体质让后穴早就做好了准备，就算现在被直接插入都不会有任何问题。

被手指戳弄到敏感点以后，纲吉直接射在了对方嘴里，似乎让Alpha呛到了，他捂着嘴闷咳了几下。纲吉躺在床上没有动弹，只是自顾自地喘息着，Alpha大概也不知道他是沉迷在高潮中还是不想反抗，便跪坐着抬高了纲吉的臀部，粗长火热的性器就这样闯了进来。

纲吉头脑一片空白，只知道把腿架在对方手臂上，任由他在体内横冲直撞。体内烙铁一样的硬物和阿武不大一样，要更加长一些，抽插的频率和姿势都和阿武完全不一样。

山本武特别喜欢抱着纲吉做，一边亲他一边在他体内驰骋，就算结束了都喜欢搂着纲吉睡。和这个alpha完全不一样。Alpha就算在插入他也不会过多地接触他身体的其他地方，更别提亲吻了，两个人之间也不会有火热黏腻的情话，彼此之间只有毫无意义的喘息，最多再加个自己的呻吟。

原本无意识的呻吟消失了，纲吉用牙齿咬着唇想要封住声音，几乎要把下唇咬出血来。只因为他觉得嘴里发出的呻吟和喘息就像利刀狠狠地刺在他的心上，同时肉体传来的快感像是把他勒得喘不过气的绳子。这种浑身上下对Alpha的渴望在某种程度和他跟阿武肉体交合时的热情重叠了。

有一根手指摸着他的唇瓣，似乎想把它解救出来，被纲吉扭头躲开了。

不要碰我——他无声地抗拒着。如果可以的话，纲吉希望对方只是一个会自己抽插的按摩棒，而不是一个真正的人，这样至少还会让他心里好受些。

在精液射入体内的同时，纲吉的侧后颈被Alpha用犬齿以仅仅只能刺破皮肤的力道咬住，信息素注入身体，身体像是干涸已久的沙漠被赐予了倾盆大雨一样，浑身都遍布着舒适和满足。

等纲吉从晕乎乎的生理反应挣脱时，他才发现刚刚自己好像情不自禁地坐起来蹭着对方的身体，还止不住地一边哭喘一边胡乱叫喊着“阿武”。Alpha因为他的反应而僵住了身体，但是还是任他蹭着，甚至还帮他调了一个更加舒服一点姿势。

纲吉把头抵在对方大约肩膀的位置轻微喘息着，眼罩已经被泪水打湿，不仅是因为被标记的快感，还因为陌生的结在身体内的胀痛，更是因为痛恨这个世界上的哺乳动物的六种性别分类。从未如此清晰地感知到Bata和Alpha的不同，这些不同是浓郁地包裹住自己全身的信息素，还有标记，以及结。这都是身为Bata的阿武无法带给自己的。

 

接下来的时间是前所未有的荒唐，整整三天他们几乎不是在浴室做就是在床上做，明明已经到了后穴红肿疼痛的地步，但是身体传来的渴求还是会让纲吉在神智模糊的时要求对方用精液填满自己，过度使用的嗓子到了最后已经连呻吟都发不出来了，只能在喂水后发出沙哑的喘息。每一次被填满时咬下的标记都让纲吉爽到晕乎乎完全控制不住身体的本能，只知道依恋的蹭着、黏着对方。陌生的Alpha除了第一次有多余的动作以外，他一直恪守着合同上的条约，几乎真的要让纲吉以为他就是一根按摩棒了。

这三天其实也不是一直在做的，偶尔Alpha会在他睡觉的时候出密室短短的一段时间，回来的时候总会带着大量的水和食物，因为纲吉看不到，所以一日三餐的喂食和频繁的饮水都是由他帮忙完成。

纲吉在难得的完全清醒的时间段会习惯性地总结对方的工作。Alpha很会照顾人，可以说是精通；体力也不错，至少能满足发情期时的自己；做爱的时候擅于克制自己，最大限度地满足纲吉的欲望；很有职业道德，全程都遵循合同上的要求，除了在做爱时粗重的喘息，其余时间完全不会发出任何声音，除了第一次以外，后面的做爱过程也没有什么过线的亲吻或者调情之类的举动，喝水时间会晃水瓶提醒，吃饭时间到了会用勺子叉子敲击碗碟示意。

如果要打分的话，纲吉完全能给对方打个满分——以发情期工具的身份。至少这个Alpha带着距离的行为让他的负罪感中减轻了不少，而且做爱的时候的确很舒服，纲吉不想但是不得不承认他的确从中获得了强烈的快感。因为体内信息素絮乱而导致纲吉整个发情期频繁地徘徊在做爱和睡眠之中，这种情况就连阿武都会比较困扰，但是在这三天里不管什么时候他都有被Alpha照顾得很好。

最后一次疯狂的做爱结束后，发情期结束了。纲吉察觉到信息素的平缓后就干脆利落地用沙哑的声音通知他：“我的发情期结束了，交易的钱和后续会有专门人员处理，你可以走了。”这是三天以来纲吉对他说的第一句完整的话。对方听后也很迅速地穿上衣服离开了密室。

听到对方离开的声音后，纲吉直接随手拆下了眼罩，浑身都充满了被满足的舒适，虽然后穴有些火辣辣的，但是比起上一次和阿武荒唐到几乎要进医疗室的程度要好得多。

过于舒适甚至他躺在床上没多久就继续昏睡下去了。

 

狱寺隼人从密室另一边出来的时候，山本武正在门口不远处有些焦头烂额地批阅着文件，这几天大部分重要文件都是由他和Reborn批阅的，大量的文书几乎要让这个一向喜欢走实干路线的男人心力交瘁。

“十代目的发情期结束了。”狱寺双眼满是血丝，一脸疲惫，这几天纲吉反反复复地折腾让他累坏了，“赶紧联系夏马尔让他过来检查十代目现在的情况如何。”

“……结束了啊。我知道了，我这就去联系他。”山本武看了他一眼，用理解的口吻说道：“纲这几天一直都很闹腾呢，你还是赶紧去休息吧。”

狱寺隼人用冷漠的声音质问他：“所以你为什么非要在这里呆着，还监视着十代目整个发情期的情况。”隔着一堵墙看挚友陪伴恋人度过发情期，山本的想法让狱寺无法理解。

山本停下了手中的动作，往文件桌上摆着的电脑看了一会儿，屏幕上是还未清理欢爱痕迹的纲吉躺在床上昏睡的模样。他叹了一口气：“这三天你们做了什么我都看到了，纲他……状态的确比之前我陪他的时候好了很多，就算不看之后的检查数据我都知道，你有让他身体往好转方向发展。”

“哦？这就是你看见我和十代目做爱的感想吗？”狱寺紧紧地盯着他的表情，他是故意说着这样的话刺激山本，就是想要得知山本下了这样的决定以后会不会影响到他对十代目的感情，如果山本对纲吉的感情发生恶化，他需要第一时间想出解决办法出手保护十代目。狱寺才不会相信山本对于自己上纲吉这个事实不会有负面情绪。“我还以为你会对十代目更喜欢我的身体而不快呢。”

“那只是你觉得而已。”山本回击。他接着说：“我最多有些很遗憾我不是Alpha，让纲因为我的问题才变得必须接受别的人。”

亲手将所爱的人推到另一个人的怀抱，不管是什么样的原因都让山本心里不大舒服，但是这不会减少一丁点儿他对纲吉的爱，山本挪开盯着屏幕的视线，说道：“还有……我很抱歉，狱寺。”抱歉，明明知道你对纲的心意，却因为自私选了你，伤害你。

“只要把这件事瞒好不让十代目和其他人知道真相就行了，不就是十代目只把我当做工具吗，没什么大不了。”狱寺揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，没有理会他的道歉。

这三天，狱寺都不知道自己是怎么熬过来，自己竟然能临时标记最深爱的十代目，而且十代目就在自己身下承欢了那么久，哪怕在床上十代目喊的是棒球笨蛋的名字，哪怕不能和有十代目进一步的亲密接触。哪怕在这种情况下需要极力克制住自己，不能让情绪和习惯有一丝泄露，狱寺还是满足于能照顾在发情期的十代目。仅仅只是因为他有了不该出现的自我满足，他就不会坦然地接受山本的道歉。

“这只是交易，我倒是要谢谢你让我有这个机会。接下来你好好陪着十代目吧。”狱寺说道。这些年山本对纲吉的保护欲在狱寺面前从未掩饰过，实际上若不是山本提出，狱寺这辈子都不打算对纲吉有任何越线的举动，这三天对狱寺来说真的是前所未有的疯狂。

“我会的。”山本认真的样子还是很有说服力的，“那么，下次纲的发情期也拜托你了。”

狱寺点了点头，拖着倦怠的身体离开了，他需要好好休息一晚上调整状态，明天才能不出错地面对十代目继续工作。

 

狱寺离开以后，山本盯着手中的文件看了几分钟，奈何他一个字都看不下去，最后只能放弃地把文件丢回了桌上。他烦躁地捶了一下桌面，叹着气把文件都收拾好后放到匣子里，至于监控，他犹豫了一下没有收起来，而是把监控关闭以后取出储存卡收好。

打开密室的门，山本就因为里面浓重的信息素味道皱起了眉，虽然Bata不会受到信息素的影响，但是闻着过于浓重的味道也会让人不适。纲吉一向清甜的柑橘味缠绕上了有些苦的烟草味，走进前看，侧躺在床上的人缩着身体，后颈处是好几个牙印，虽然全都止血甚至结痂了，但是那种代表着占有的标记依旧刺激到了山本。作为Bata是没有办法标记Omega的，就算咬破后颈，也只是造出一个普通的无意义的伤口罢了，很早之前尚且年轻冲动的山本就有这样做过。

山本仔细地检查了一下纲吉的身体：后穴因为过度使用有些红肿，膝盖和手肘有被磨红的痕迹，眼睛周围也有些胀，再加上监听器里听到的沙哑声音，总的来说还是不算严重的，比之前自己帮他度过发情期以后的状态要好得多。山本将纲吉抱到浴室简单地用手指清洗了一下他满是精液的后穴，又帮他擦了身体。可能是因为真的太过疲倦而且又对山本的气息过于熟悉，纲吉一直都没有醒，任他摆弄。

在更换床单和简单打扫室内卫生前，山本发了个信息给夏马尔，让他尽快过来检查纲吉发情期结束后的身体情况。

做完所有的事以后，山本就这样坐在床边看着纲吉发呆。

内心像是在摇晃的摇酒壶，一部分难过，一部分失落，少许无力，少许嫉妒，一丁点带着酸涩的愤怒，大量的理智，组合起来在摇酒壶里晃荡，融合成他现在的情感。而他变成了装满了冰块的酒杯，将这股心情盛在其中。

纲……山本在心中默念这个名字，这是我最爱的人，我最想要保护的人，幸运的是我们彼此心意相通互相爱恋，不幸的是生理的构造让我们的道路必定充满艰辛。山本完全能预见到他们的感情会出现裂痕，然后他想会尽一切办法想要挽回、想要弥补，但是最终只能跪在天平上等待对方的审判。

可以的话，请让那个时间来得更晚一些吧，请让我们的感情沉淀得更久一些，请让我们在一起相爱的时光能更长远一些。

请再爱我久一点，纲。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文私设众多，ABO设定，狱寺A，山本B，纲吉O，狗血预定，修罗场预定，人物极限OOC预定。  
> 雷区重点：8027是恋人，59暗恋27，59变成了27的炮友，59自我贬低严重，27由专一变成3P夹心，80是一个难以形容的复杂男人。  
> 总结：这是一篇洒满狗血有着各种纠结纠葛纠缠的文（反正我觉得虽然很雷很OOC但是也很酸爽就是了）

夏马尔在赶过来给纲吉抽血化验后又匆匆离去了，不过仅仅只是抽血化验还不够，等到纲吉再次醒来时还接到他发的信息，他让纲吉去医疗室再用各种设备下好好检查了一番。

最终的检查报告出来以后让知情的相关人士松了一口气，纲吉体内的信息素指数变得平稳起来，至少在短期内不会给他的身体造成过大的负担。相对的，这也代表每隔一段时间就必须要让纲吉叫一个Alpha来陪自己度过发情期这个方式是有效的，保险起见，这个不能被随意更换的人选要继续陪伴纲吉度过接下来的发情期了。

纲吉看过结果后，低头深思了一下，对狱寺说：“隼人，帮我把和那个Alpha的合同拿过来吧。”

“是，十代目。”狱寺面上不动声色，心里却紧张起来，他仔细回想了一下，确认那个合同是毫无漏洞的，既然这样，为什么十代目还要我把合同拿过来，是他发现了什么吗？

纲吉拿过合同看了一会儿，动笔改了合同书上的金额，其余原定的条件他目前还是很满意的，没有更改的必要。

“新合同就按照我修改以后的来吧。”纲吉坐在特地垫了好几层软垫的椅子上把修改后的合同递给狱寺，“以后跟那个人联系麻烦隼人你负责了。”纲吉本就不打算与那个Alpha有过多的接触，山本虽然出手挑了人，但是出于私心考虑纲吉也不希望山本和对方有过多的接触。

“是，十代目。”狱寺依旧是一副对他恭敬有礼的沉稳模样，不过他眼下有着深深的黑眼圈，脸色也十分疲惫。

“抱歉了，隼人，前几天的工作是不是多到让你没法好好休息，你叫人去把需要我审批的文件拿过来吧。”纲吉有些心疼，因为自己身体的缘故导致挚友突然被加大了工作量，以至于他如此疲惫。“这两天你要不就好好休息一下？”

狱寺摇了摇头：“十代目你的身体刚刚好转，最近才是需要要好好休息一下。我的身体没什么大碍的，只是前几天熬夜熬得有些狠了。”

“唔，这样啊……还好这次发情期不在年前年后那段最忙的时间，看来下次还是要用抑制剂错开家族公文高峰期的那段时间才行。”纲吉有些头疼的数着日子。

狱寺皱了皱眉，问道：“夏马尔那家伙对您继续服用抑制剂有什么说法吗？”

“说什么在形成稳定循环前尽量不要服用抑制剂影响发情期，目前还要根据身体指数来估算确定之后的发情期是在什么时间段。”纲吉苦笑，“不管怎么说，至少找到了一个还算是可以的解决方式了。实在无法调节的话，我会考虑用引诱剂提前发情的。”

“十代目，请您一定要保重身体。”

纲吉看着狱寺担忧的表情，笑着安抚他，“我知道了，放心吧，我心里有数的。”

狱寺得到保证后勉强笑了笑，低下头翻阅了一下手中的合同。只有Omega方给Alpha方的报酬进行了修改，提高了整整两成。这是不是说……十代目还算满意自己在他发情期之间的表现？

狱寺在内心狠狠地给了自己一拳，收敛思绪，抬头说：“如果十代目没有什么吩咐的话，我就告退了。”

“嗯。”

纲吉突然叫住了准备离开的狱寺，“啊对了！”

“十代目？”狱寺疑惑地看着他，等待他新的命令。

“那个，我只是想说，有隼人在真的太好了。”纲吉扬起温柔的微笑，让狱寺的心跳漏跳了一拍。他说：“我的身体状况还有这件事不适合告诉其他人，所以这些都要麻烦隼人你多费心，怎么说呢……稍微有点不好意思，这种私生活的事都要麻烦你，狱寺能答应我是真的很高兴的。”狱寺是纲吉向山本提出的第一个告知身体状况的人选，因为发情期的意外，他的大部分工作都要由狱寺来解决，而他并不想随便找个借口敷衍挚友导致对方瞎担心。好在山本也很爽快的答应了，狱寺就此成为最后一个知情人士，更幸运的是，狱寺似乎没有对他接下来的性生活有异议，而是很干脆地说要和Reborn、山本一起包揽首领在发情期时的工作。

狱寺松了一口气，也笑道：“能为十代目分忧是我最大的荣幸，没有什么麻烦不麻烦的。”

“纲，有空吗？”山本突然出现在门口示意地扣了扣门。

“阿武！”看到恋人以后纲吉惊讶地站起身，山本从门外走进来，和他隔着办公桌交换了一个热情的舌吻。

狱寺垂下眼睑，说了一声告退便离开了，走时还细心地帮他们带上门。

纲吉在这个吻结束后稍微安了一下心，山本的态度似乎没有什么改变，望着自己的目光依旧是那么深情。

山本亲昵地抵着纲吉的额头，问道：“身体怎么样了？夏马尔医生那边怎么说？”

纲吉抿了抿唇，把情况大致和他说了一下，山本听后倒没什么反应，只是欣慰地松了一口气，似乎毫不介意地说：“没事就好，之前你的身体报告让我担心了好久啊。”

纲吉眨了眨眼，没问关于那个Alpha的事情，也没问山本对这件事的想法，他像是把这件事盖上了一层厚厚的黑布，假装遮掩住就能让这件事情不存在一样。

山本似乎也察觉到了，体贴地没有再谈，而是说起了关于技术部那边的发明需要加资金的事，关于便携信息素检测器的成功以及新型合成素的研发。

纲吉也顺畅地和他谈起公事来。

 

晚上，纲吉只在腰间围了个浴巾就从浴室中走了出来，然后吃惊地看到本该呆在自己卧室的山本半靠在床头上用手机发着信息。见他出来以后还灿烂地笑着打了个招呼：“哟，纲！今天要休息早点吗？还是我们亲热一下？”

纲吉擦头发的动作顿了一下，回应：“今晚早点休息吧……前几天攒下来的工作有些多呢，明天还要早起。”

他走到床尾凳上坐下，背对着山本用手上的毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。山本三两下把信息打完发了出去，手机就直接扔在了枕边，凑到他身后。

“我来帮你吧。”山本的嗓音带着熟悉的温柔，他像是没有看到那洁白的后颈上的印记一样，用毛巾仔细地擦着纲吉的发丝。大致擦干到不会滴水的程度以后走到柜子处翻找出吹风筒。

风筒的“呜呜”声带着热气一点点蒸干了发丝上的水汽，细长的手指时不时地擦过纲吉的发根。因为杂声较大，两人都没有说话。

 

“嗯，吹干了。”山本捻了捻带着温度的棕发，满意地点了点头，收起吹风筒。“纲你先睡吧，我去洗个澡。”

“好的。”纲吉朝他笑了笑了，走到一边换上睡袍。他爬到床上，抱着枕头看着山本手脚麻利地从衣柜处拿起换洗衣服走进浴室。

纲吉低下头，抓着枕头的手突然有些用力，伸手摸了摸后颈上的几个痂痕，恍惚几秒后使劲地晃了晃脑袋，把杂念从脑中全部扔掉。

不要想了，赶紧睡吧。纲吉对自己说。他拢了拢轻薄的浴袍，侧躺在床上背对床的另外一侧。想了想又翻过身面对着山本枕头，等一下阿武洗漱完出来就会躺在这里。纲吉一边想着一边把手放在两个枕头中间闭上眼。刚才应该先换上睡袍再去擦头发的，那个痕迹，阿武肯定看到了，他是怎么想的呢？白天的时候就应该直接去医疗室让晴属性的医生先把伤口全部治好才对。

等纲吉有些意识模糊的时候，山本从浴室出来坐回到床上。突然凹陷的床边把纲吉惊醒了，他睁开眼，“武……”

山本俯身亲了一下他的额头，“我动静太大吵到你了？”

纲吉摇了摇头，在暖声色的光线伸出双手环住山本的脖子，嘴唇凑了过去。

山本轻笑，半搂着纲吉躺下，舌头撬开他的唇齿，追逐着他的舌尖嬉戏，过于缠绵甚至让他们在亲吻中发出色情的啧啧声。

深吻结束后，纲吉挪着身体把自己靠在山本怀中，紧紧地抱着他。

没错——这才是我最熟悉最想要的。纲吉满足地在内心感概，熟悉的胸膛，带着淡淡的和自己身上一样的沐浴露味道，这不是信息素，这是阿武。

山本无奈地搂着他，“纲，你这样睡觉明天起来会不舒服的哦。”

纲吉用含糊的声音带着些许撒娇一样的语气说着：“没关系啊，我喜欢这样。”

山本揉了揉他的头发，帮纲吉调整成半抱着自己腰部的姿势，这样就算他保持这个姿势睡一晚上，第二天起来也不会手臂酸疼。

“睡吧，纲。”

“嗯。”

纲吉闭上眼睛，放松了身体。“阿武……”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”纲吉低声说着。

山本怔了一下，抱住他，“嗯，我也爱你。”

纲吉就这样听着山本的心跳声睡着了。

在确定他睡着以后，山本伸出手，他精准地摸到那几个痂痕，指腹在上面轻轻摩擦，眼中翻滚着复杂的情绪。

 

从生物学上来说，Omega通过信息素挑选更加强壮的Alpha是自然界的本能，科技飞速发展以来，人类性别的优势被其他因素所淡化。抑制剂的发明让Omega在社会分工上占下很大一块地盘；信息素训练法的发明能让所有Alpha和Omega自由收放信息素，AO之间的朋友社交成为了常态；去除标记的发明让AO离婚不再只是可能；人工合成信息素的发明让人类社会不再被AO配所限制。大部分人类彻底从性别限制中解放出来了。

但是世界上还有那一小部分人，全面禁止性别四大发明的地区，他们依旧被ABO这个生物系统所统治，以及对抑制剂和人工合成信息素有天然抗体或者过敏反应的人，他们不得不回归这个系统。

纲吉就是后者。这是在他刚刚成年时18岁的身体检查时被发现的事情，当是纲吉已经分化为Omega有两年时间了，山本作为他的恋人和他一起走过了近三年的时光。

当山本拿着纲吉的合成素匹配报告时，往日总是镇定沉稳的内心不由地出现恐慌和悲哀。报告很长很复杂，总结起来其实只有一句——沢田纲吉不能使用市面上所有无副作用和低副作用的人工合成信息素。

从分化开始，纲吉就一直在使用和注射抑制剂，这能有效的调整发情期的时间和状况，不过鉴于只有Alpha的信息素才能真正解决他在发情期中日益高涨的欲望，Reborn要求他去做人工合成Alpha信息素的匹配测试，挑选出合适的合成素在发情期时注射。

噩耗却出现了，纲吉的身体却对市面上所有的合成素里面一个重要且目前尚无替代的元素有着天然的抗体，所有带着这个元素的药剂对他来说就跟没用一个样。如果仅仅如此便也罢了，两年的发情期都是由Bata陪伴导致他体内的Omega信息素指数不断升高，目前状况还没什么大碍，但是如果指数继续上涨下去会到威胁人体正常运转的地步。

在新型人工合成信息素没有研发出来前，纲吉都必须要依赖真正的Alpha信息素来调节身体降低体内的Omega信息素指数。简而言之——他需要一个Alpha对他进行标记，陪他度过发情期。

山本对这个既定的命运感到无可奈何。他不能接受纲吉因为抗拒其他Alpha而致使身体衰弱甚至死亡，也不能接受纲吉因为生物学系统而和自己分手。

纲吉和他一样抗拒，不但拒绝了Reborn让他去找个Alpha炮友的要求，也拒绝了家光安排给他的Alpha情人。

在两人的执意要求下，Reborn和沢田家光给了他们1年时间寻找出解决办法。山本一直相信纲吉就是个奇迹，可惜的是，这次奇迹没有发生。1年多后，一直拖着这件事的纲吉突然在会议上晕倒，随之而来的是长达整整七天的发情期。

每每回想那段时间，山本都会有种无力感，自己都被榨干了还是没能缓解对方的情潮，最后还要无奈地借助道具，可笑的是，尽管他已经非常尽力了，发情期结束后纲吉的身体状况依旧开始下滑变差。

从那天开始，纲吉便被Reborn和沢田家光下了最后通牒，必须要找一个Alpha来度过发情期。

 

——三个月前——

纲吉半靠在病床上说出这个方式时，完全不敢看山本的脸，攥得死紧的拳头显示出他内心剧烈的波动，愧疚像在他心脏上筑巢的蚂蚁。曾经纲吉一直认为自己是很幸运的，不是每个人都能在Reborn的恶魔训练下活下来，还找到了那么多能够托付性命的同伴和挚友，少时不断打败的敌人最后都成为了能够并肩作战的关系。友情、爱情都能达到圆满，除了不得不被赶鸭子上架就任黑手党首领的位置以外，Reborn出现以后他一直都那么幸运。

现在纲吉觉得自己的幸运结束了。命运没有眷顾他和山本武，他们只能面临明明相爱却被迫分手的结局。最惨的是他们还有首领和守护者的另一重身份，所以即将面对办公室恋爱最尴尬的结局——分手了还要一起工作。

“阿武……我很抱歉。真的对不起，都是我的错……”纲吉盯着手上的戒指，颤抖地说出了那句话：“我们分手吧。”

他闭上眼睛，等待着山本的反应，大概是冷静地接受后离开，或者愤怒地摔门而去？

一只手搭在他的后颈上，轻轻地摸着他的腺体。山本给了纲吉一个吻，不是平日里热情的舌吻，也不是往日里告别时落在嘴角上的吻，而是带着珍惜眷恋意味的印在唇瓣上的轻吻。

纲吉的眼泪控制不住的流下来，他以为自己能忍得住的，但是山本的这个吻让他的防守溃不成军。他不是为自己失去这段最美好的感情而流泪，而是因为觉得自己对不起山本的爱才流泪。

“纲，别哭……别哭了。”山本心疼极了，用指腹擦掉他的眼泪，但是那泪珠依旧从紧闭的眼睛里不停地流出。山本捧住他的脸，认真的问他：“你愿意相信我吗？”

纲吉睁开了眼，被泪水洗涤过的眼睛带着雾蒙蒙的哀伤。

“我不想和你分手，我知道你也一样。”山本终于在纲吉的眼泪中下了决定。“所以……你愿意相信我，把这件事交给我解决吗？”

纲吉本来心中涌现出希望，但是还是用理智压了下来，“我相信你，阿武，我相信你！但是……但是现在已经没有办法了。”棕色的眸子与琥珀色的眸子对视，双方都带着各自的决意。

“纲相信我就好。”山本又亲了亲他，这次是在嘴角。“现在能够最快解决这件事的方法就是给你找一个Alpha，这个人就交给我来找吧。”

“阿武……”纲吉愣住了，不知所措地叫着他的名字。

山本用宠溺的微笑安慰他，眼神却带着锐利，“我会找一个不会影响到我们关系的Alpha，那个人只会在你的发情期时出现。”

纲吉脸色苍白，惊愕地看着山本，他皱眉摇头，“不要这样，阿武。”

“没事的，不是情人，也不是一夜情的炮友，那个人不会因为要陪你过发情期而被囚禁或者杀掉。”山本安抚他，“我不会介意的。”

“我会介意！”纲吉低吼：“我不想明明和你在一起，却还要和别人上床。”

“那就不要看，不要听。”山本在心里盘算着，“我会让那个人不发出任何声音，我会和对方说清楚这只是一个交易，Reborn和你父亲那边异议我来解决。你什么都不要想，把那家伙当做一个按摩棒就可以了。”

“你就当做是一个道具在帮你过发情期好吗？别和我分手。”到最后山本已经是带着请求的语气在说话了。

“我不想和你以外的人做……”纲吉还是很抗拒。

“看不到听不到的情况下，你把那个家伙当做道具也可以，当做我也可以，就只是发情期好吗？发情期过了就没事了，我们还能像以前一样。”

像以前一样——这大概戳到了纲吉的死穴，所以不知不觉他就点头答应了。

“相信我，交给我吧。”山本终于笑了，他笑得一如既往的爽朗，拿也是纲吉最喜欢的笑。

其实要同时达到纲吉和山本武要求的Alpha绝对不多，短时间内也很难从大量的备选人员中找到合适的人，所以山本压根就没看Reborn和家光那边提供上来的名单，而是直接去了岚守办公室。

 

“你！再！说！一！遍！”狱寺难得地暴怒起来，他咬牙切齿地把瓜都放了出来。

山本用坦然的目光回望他，重复道：“狱寺，我需要你去帮纲度过发情期。”

他话音刚落，一道带着岚之炎的攻击就擦着他的脸颊打到门上，“轰隆”一声巨响，大门连着走廊的两道墙都被轰出了一个大洞。

山本面色不改的接着说：“这是一个交易，你最好听完以后再做决定。”

狱寺抬起手，这次的攻击方向是腰腹，如果山本依旧不躲开的话，就算不致死也会直接穿透他的身体。“十代目那么爱你，你竟然敢……”我恨不得捧在手心，含在嘴里，求而不得的珍宝，你竟然敢以那么随便的口吻让别人爬上他的床。“你把十代目当做什么了！”

“冷静一点，狱寺！”山本说道：“纲是我最爱的想要共度一生的人，我爱他，不想和他分手，但是我更不想让他死。所以我需要一个绝对不能伤害到纲的最安全的Alpha来陪他度过发情期。狱寺，我能找到最合适的人选只有你。”的确是这样没错，狱寺隼人是绝对不会伤害到沢田纲吉的人选，而且他还拥有超强的意志力，就算再怎么心情波动剧烈，为了纲吉他都会强迫自己冷静下来。

“纲不想和别人做，因为他觉得那是对我的不忠。如果是你的话，就算被他知道，也不会让他太过反感。”山本切入重点，“我现在给你一个亲近他的机会，如果你不要，那上他的就是我们都不熟悉的陌生人了。”

狱寺眼里的怒火喷涌而出，红色的岚之炎蓄势待发，山本的伸到后背准备点燃火焰，好在几秒过后狱寺还是放下了武器。

“说清楚。为什么不是我就是陌生人……上十代目。”狱寺差点说不出那个上字。虽然梦中或者自慰的时候他肯定有对十代目的幻想，但是幻想和真的行动完全是两回事。

“你应该知道上次纲在会议上晕倒的事吧。”

“啊，我知道。医疗队不是说那是十代目是没有好好休息导致发情期提前吗？你这家伙说要找别人帮十代目度过发情期，该不会是自己硬不起来了吧？”想到那七天自己手上突然增加的工作量，而眼前的这个男人却舒舒服服地在和十代目滚床单。啧，狱寺有些不耐烦，他早就接受了这个结局，但是也不想没事就讨论对方的床事，便只是嘲讽地提了一句。

“纲身体出问题了。”山本直接甩出一个炸弹把狱寺炸懵了。

“什么？！”

“目前市面上的人工合成Alpha信息素对纲无效，医疗队和研发室还有彭格列旗下所有的医药公司都没有研发出能对他有效的新型合成素。他的身体已经撑不住了，我是个Bata，没有办法帮他解决发情期的问题。”山本沉着脸，“reborn和家光先生那边的意思是要么让他找个情人，要么就找个炮友，总之必须要找一个Alpha来帮他度过发情期。”

狱寺握紧了拳头，他根本不知道有这一回事。“为什么会这样，这个消息还有谁知道？”

“目前纲身体状况的知情人只有reborn、纲的父亲、夏马尔、我，以及你。如果可以的话，我也不想我以外的人碰他，但是这是必须的。”山本叹了一口气，直接把剩下的内容全部说完：“我需要绝对安全的，不会伤害纲也不会影响纲的Alpha。这个Alpha在纲的发情期期间必须不能发出任何声音，不能有多余的动作，不能带个人情绪，同时要能很好地照顾纲。纲他发情期时……会比较折腾人。所以这个人选必须是能照顾好他的同时要做到不能暴露自己任何信息。”

狱寺对他的一堆要求没有任何反应，只是追问：“十代目知道你这样做吗？他能接受这样？”

山本点头，表示自己已经征求过纲吉的意见了。“纲他同意了，但是还是有些抵触，所以可以的话……我希望你在整个过程中尽量减少作为Alpha的存在感避免引起他的反感。”

“啧，所以就是让我在全程好好当个安静的按摩棒啊。”狱寺也不知道该松口气还是该遗憾。

“这个条件你能接受吗？”山本问：“如果你确定自己能做到，以后纲的发情期都由你负责，截止到新的合成素诞生。”

“如果是十代目需要，让我一直都做他的工具都可以。”狱寺毫不犹豫地答应了。

山本神色有些复杂，他早就料到为了纲吉的安危狱寺可以付出一切，只要自己一开口，这个交易的达成就是即定的事实。

“虽然说就算你暴露了自己，纲应当也不会有多大的反感，但是我还是希望你能瞒住他。”考虑到狱寺一向不会拒绝纲吉的请求，他接着说：“纲希望那个Alpha是个陌生人。”这句倒是实打实的假话了，出于山本的自私。

狱寺完全没察觉到山本的小心思，接着点头。

“我会和纲说跟你签了合同了的，至于这个合同就要麻烦你了。”比起狱寺，山本是超不擅长这种文书工作了，这件事又不能让其他人知道，如果随随便便对待反而容易被纲吉找出漏洞，不如直接交给狱寺，相信他是不会让纲吉看出任何不对的。“纲的发情期到来前，我会通知的，你最好提前做好准备。”

“嗯，知道了。”

就在这个时候，后知后觉的岚守部队终于赶到办公室这边，探头探脑地望过来。

岚队一队的队长跑到两人旁边开口：“岚守大人，雨守大人，请问这个战斗痕迹是什么情况？有敌人吗？”

山本看了一眼损坏的墙壁哈哈哈地笑了起来：“这个战损可不是我动的手哦，狱寺你得自己负责。”他示意地眨了眨眼，干脆利落地转身离开了。

狱寺不耐烦地想要把手下打发走，“啧，我刚刚和雨守有了一些口角争执而已。墙壁和门找维修部的人过来修一下，资金直接写个单子给我。”

“是！岚守大人！”

虽然那些属下肯定是有些疑惑，但是既然狱寺和山本都没有受伤的样子他们也不敢对上司有所异议。

回到座位上的狱寺有些心不在焉地在心里数着自己帮十代目度过发情期要做哪些准备。“肯定要有足够的理论知识才行，也不知道图书馆会不会有教人怎么做爱的书面资料，电影视频也要看上几部才行……不管怎么样至少也不能比棒球笨蛋差。虽然我的实战经验肯定比不过经常和十代目滚床单的他，但是理论知识才是最重要的！”为了十代目，一定要多多了解AO之间的相关知识才行。

 

【懒得详写的小剧场】  
沉迷理论的59：原来标记是要咬脖子上的腺体吗？Alpha的信息素会刺激Omega快速发情？做爱还有那么多个姿势？话说这个视频里的Omega叫得有够难听的，不看画面我还以为在杀猪呢。如果是十代目的话……咳。  
继续翻找资料的59：发情期要注意补水和清淡饮食啊，唔这个是重点，要记下来。发情期的避孕措施，这个要提前跟棒球笨蛋说让他提醒十代目，记下来。口交可以作为AO之间的前戏，当然必须要在双方都能接受的情况下，十代目能接受吗？反正我都可以，还是先记下来吧。拥抱亲吻会给Omega带来更多的安全感？这什么鬼，我怎么能……怎么能亲十代目……下一个下一个。

后悔答应了80的27：啊啊啊为什么我就这样答应了，怎么想都很不对吧！明明有恋人却和别的人上床这难道不是肉体上的出轨吗！阿武到底怎么想的啊，我完全接受不了啊！头疼……完全不想和陌生人上床，不是阿武我都不想！呜……怎么办啊……

吃着闷醋的80：纲的这个信息素指数好高啊……下次发情期被提前到了三个月后吗？真是有点头疼和不爽呢，稍微有点笑不出来了，我先缓一会儿再去和他说人选的事情吧。

 

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

　　离开病床没几天，纲吉就收到了山本的通知，他已经找到了那个合适的Alpha。纲吉有些难受，短短几天就能找到这样的人，也不知道阿武是提前了多久就考虑到事情最终会演变成这样。  
　　  
　　山本递给了纲吉一份刚刚打印出来没多久的合同，纲吉好奇地问道：“这是？”  
　　  
　　“你和那个Alpha的合同，条件和报酬都在里面写得清清楚楚了，你看看有什么问题吧。”山本解释。  
　　  
　　纲吉捏着纸张的手紧了紧，把原本平整的纸页捏出一个皱痕。  
　　  
　　合同写得很清晰很简单，大致就是因Omega方的要求，Alpha方在其指定时间内陪伴Omega度过发情期，发情期结束后将获得丰厚的资金报酬。这是个一次性合同，后续条款写着：如果双方首次交易后均无异议，可续签长期合同。  
　　  
　　其他一些细碎的补充条款几乎都是Omega方提出的，比如A方在O方发情期期间：不能说话、不能泄露O的信息、不能摘下O的眼罩、不能有任何伤害O身体的行为、发现O身体不适时应及时停止并联络医生、有义务照顾O保证O的饮食健康及身体健康等等。  
　　  
　　这些都是对Alpha的限制，而Alpha所提的要求仅仅只有三条：O方不能泄露A方的信息，O不能看A的长相，交易确认完成后钱款需及时付清。  
　　  
　　“这个人确定可靠吗？”纲吉向山本问道。  
　　  
　　“嗯，我认为这个Alpha很可靠。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”纲吉拧了拧眉，又问：“这个人……阿武你觉得这个人怎么样？”  
　　  
　　山本的目光变得深邃起来，“纲想了解一下这个人吗？”  
　　  
　　纲吉连忙摆手否认：“当然不，我一点都不想知道他是什么样的。我只是怕你……”怕你因此不快，亦或者不满。纲吉犹豫了几秒，没说出口，事已至此，说再多又有什么用呢。  
　　  
　　“纲不需要了解这个人，我也不想你了解这家伙。”山本带着玩笑一般的口吻说道：“因为我会吃醋的。”  
　　  
　　纲吉被他逗笑了，棕色的瞳孔倒影着山本的影子，“我知道了。阿武，你得清楚一点，我最爱的人一直都是你。”所以我原本才那么坚决，就是不希望有其他人介入我们。  
　　  
　　“嗯，我相信纲。”山本笑眯眯地，完全看不出他曾经因为狱寺有抢走纲吉的爱这个可能性而恐慌过。  
　　  
　　纲吉眨了眨眼。总感觉，阿武刚刚好像有点不大对劲，果然还是有点介意的吗？  
　　  
　　“怎么了？这样看着我，明明知道这样会让我忍不住的，纲是故意在勾引我吗？”山本若无其事地说着色情的话。  
　　  
　　“武！”纲吉有些羞红了脸，“现在还是大白天啊！”  
　　  
　　“开玩笑的啦，只是觉得纲的反应很好玩而已。”山本有些遗憾没能达成办公室paly，不过能逗逗纲吉看他脸红的样子也不错。  
　　  
　　  
　　——现在——  
　　  
　　“纲……我想闻闻你。”山本埋首在纲吉的颈间轻嗅，没有主动放出信息素的纲吉身上缠绕着淡淡的烟草味，这股被标记以后一时半会儿消退不掉的味道让山本有些牙根发痒。  
　　  
　　“武？”纲吉还没睡醒有些迷迷糊糊的，听话地放出了柑橘味的信息素。  
　　  
　　山本闻着熟悉的味道在他的锁骨处吮吸出一个小小的印子，发烫的欲望抵着纲吉的小腹。  
　　  
　　“大早上的……”纲吉打了个哈欠。  
　　  
　　“没办法啊，晨勃毕竟是正常的生理反应嘛。”山本坦然地向他求欢。“休息了好几天，纲的后面应该已经好得差不多了吧？”  
　　  
　　山本熟练地伸手摸向他的后穴，只是在穴口摩擦几下就已经让纲吉的身体开始自动分泌出润滑用的肠液。  
　　  
　　见状，山本的眼神变得深邃起来，那柔软的穴肉像是贪吃的小嘴一样，甚至开始一张一合地含着他的指腹。  
　  
　　他探入两根手指，就像插进了熟透的果肉一样，汁水迸溅得他满手都是。  
　　  
　　“哈啊……”纲吉还没清醒过来就被卷入了情潮之中，他扭动着臀部主动把手指吞吃得更深入进去。  
　　  
　　山本叼起他的乳头轻轻拉扯，引出他更大声的呜咽。  
　　  
　　这种敏感程度，比以前更甚，就像他还处在发情期中一样，明明已经结束了啊。山本舔了舔乳粒，又在乳晕上咬了一口，留下一个淡淡的齿痕。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊……武……别玩了……”敏感的乳头被山本玩弄得湿淋淋的，使得纲吉难耐地喘息起来，本就禁欲了好几天，现在又被深爱的恋人点燃情欲，简直让纲吉达到前所未有的敏感程度。  
　　  
　　山本又加了一根手指进去，三根手指在他的身体里灵活地摸索起来，这个姿势很容易就能摸到那个纲吉的前列腺。  
　　   
　　按压到那一点的时候纲吉开始了呻吟，身体也在抖个不停。  
　　  
　　“呜啊……等……哈啊……嗯嗯……”  
　　  
　　山本拔出手指，指缝间黏糊糊的全是纲吉的体液，已经完全准备好了啊。山本想着，掰开纲吉的大腿，扶着阴茎就这样捅了进去。  
　　  
　　纲吉发出舒爽的叹息，他的整个身体都泛着粉红色，双腿主动地夹着山本的腰，被他抽插的动作带得一晃一晃的。  
　　  
　　这幅表情，这种反应，就跟被完全开发出了Omega的特性一样，哪怕不在特定的发情期都会敏感到随时可以进入做爱的状态。山本咬了咬牙关，把他从床上拉起来，扶着他的腰让他坐在自己的阴茎上。  
　　  
　　这是被Alpha开发之后的纲，我在他肉体留下的惯性和痕迹被覆盖掉了。虽然是我亲手推动的，但是果然还是好嫉妒啊。  
　　  
　　“唔啊啊……哈啊……好深……呃慢……武……慢一点……”纲吉目光涣散，眼角发红，似乎下一秒就会被山本肏到哭出来一样。  
　　  
　　我明明只是和以前一样，纲却摆出了这样一副被欺负到可怜兮兮的淫靡模样。山本想到这里，心情复杂地撬开他的牙齿，一边挺动腰胯，一边侵入他的口腔。  
　　  
　　“唔嗯……”纲吉搂着山本的脖子，热情地和他深吻，就像是主动张开壳的蚌，肆无忌惮地绽放珍珠的光辉。  
　　  
　　山本亲了一会就收回舌头改为含着他的唇珠，手指在他的背后划过脊椎，怀中的人颤抖着身体绞紧后穴，一抖一抖地像是下一秒就要因为过于刺激而达到高潮。  
　　  
　　纲的身体，只是被我触碰就这样敏感，如果加上信息素是不是就更加……不……停止这个想法！  
　　  
　　“纲……”山本的手指继续往上，按着他后颈的腺体呢喃。  
　　  
　　“哈啊……嗯……嗯啊……”纲吉整个人都软在山本怀里，像只树袋熊一样死死地粘着他。  
　　  
　　山本低头，那白皙的后颈处还残留的痕迹看起来异常碍眼，让他想要狠狠咬下去，用自己的痕迹将原本的标记覆盖住。但是又舍不得真的那么做，因为那只会让纲吉徒增伤口而不会有任何变化。  
　　  
　　想到这里，他冲撞的动作又狠了几分，耳边的呻吟断断续续的，但是节奏还是被他的动作而掌控，这让山本稍微冷静了一点。  
　　  
　　手机的铃声在床头柜处响了起来，伴随着嗡嗡地振动，山本没有理会，纲吉也无从分心。  
　　  
　　呻吟和喘息掩盖住了铃声。  
　　  
　　山本看了许久，最后只是伸出舌头在纲吉的后颈处舔了舔。鼻尖香甜腻人的柑橘香味却总是蕴藏着一股子烟草味，最浓郁的味道就是从被舔舐的这块皮肉下的腺体散发出来的。  
　　  
　　铃声停住了，纲吉侧了侧脖子，让自己的后颈完全暴露在山本的嘴边。  
　　  
　　“武……唔嗯……阿武……”  
　　  
　　山本没有咬下去，继续舔着，吮吸着，用吻痕盖住了其中一个齿痕。  
　　  
　　铃声又开始惹人烦地响起来了。  
　　  
　　纲吉勉强回过神，接连的电话铃声说明可能有要事，他推了推山本。  
　　  
　　“武……电话……呼……呼嗯……先暂停一下……”  
　　  
　　山本停下了，手臂伸长抓过手机，他扫了一眼。来电显示写着“狱寺隼人”几个大字，在现在这种情况下看起来异常刺眼。  
　　  
　　“……谁的电话？”手机在纲吉的后背，他扭头也看不到屏幕，只好向山本提问。  
　　  
　　“是狱寺，应该是有急事吧，我帮你接通。”山本扬起嘴角，按下接听键，把手机放到纲吉耳边。  
　　  
　　  
　　“十代目？”  
　　“隼人，有什么急事吗？”纲吉正了正神色，哪怕对方在电话另一头看不到，他都端着一副工作中的认真态度和狱寺交谈起来。  
　　“是的，我这里有一份关于交通枢纽的重要文件需要您尽快过目签字。”  
　　“交通枢纽？”纲吉回忆了一下。  
　　“是机场、港口和火车站的人手安排和利润分配，您之前打算把最新的旅游巴士线也并入进来，所以相关分配需要重新确认一下。”  
　　“是那份文件啊，我想起来了……呃……”原本老老实实地听着纲吉对着电话说话的山本突然开始了动作，他右手拿着手机，左手摸着纲吉的脊背开始抽插起来。  
　　  
　　阿武！纲吉赶紧捂住嘴巴，皱着眉瞪了他一眼，而山本没有被他带着水光的眸子喝止，他长着口型无声说着：你继续，我自己动就好。  
　　  
　　“十代目？”  
　　“……你继续说。”纲吉从唇中挤出几个字。  
　　“是。我的想法是我们可以直接从原本巡逻商业街的人选抽调一部分出来，和原本在其他枢纽的队伍打散重组……”  
　　  
　　纲吉分出心神听狱寺的分配，山本见状，左手拉着他捂住嘴的手，一并按在纲吉那根被两人忽视已久的阴茎上。  
　　  
　　纲吉咬着嘴唇将呻吟咽了回去，山本顶弄的动作越演愈烈，自己的性器在两个人的手掌下颤颤巍巍地吐着前液。  
　　  
　　“十代目，您觉得这个分配怎么样？”  
　　“嗯……稍后我……去办公室的时候我们在讨论一下。”  
　　“您是觉得有哪一部分不大合理吗？是不是需要我先修改一下。”  
　　“……不……不用了，等一下再说吧……”  
　　“十代目，你的声音好像有点不对，是生病了吗？需不需要我叫医生？”  
　　“没事！我只是没睡醒……嗯啊……”  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　纲吉抬起了身体想要让山本出去，却被他重新单手掐腰的动作按下，因此不小心泄露了一声带着喘息的呻吟。  
　　  
　　糟糕……刚刚的声音……隼人听到了吗？纲吉有些慌乱，这种情况也太尴尬了。  
　　  
　　“隼人，晚点再聊吧!我这边……有点……不大方便……”纲吉几乎要因为山本的动作而说不出一句完整的话。  
　　“……我知道了，您可以再睡一会儿，中午我再拿文件去办公室。”  
　　  
　　纲吉松了一口气，给了山本一个眼神示意他把电话挂掉。  
　　  
　　山本喉结动了动，做了个手势就把手机扔到一边，把他压在床上专心进出起来。  
　　  
　　“啊啊……太快了……武……哈啊……”纲吉不再压抑自己的声音以后，整个房间都环绕着他的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“纲……明明希望我更加快一点吧，你的身体在对我放出渴求的信号哦。”山本摸了摸两人的连接处，湿哒哒的一片。  
　　  
　　“唔……啊……呃啊……要……要到了……”  
　　  
　　山本堵住了他的精口，“等我射了你才可以射哦。”  
　　  
　　纲吉瞪大了眼睛，难以相信恋人会这样残忍地对他，被遏制的高潮让他忍不住对着山本求饶起来。  
　　  
　　“别这样！唔啊……让我射……求求你了……武……好难受……呜嗯……嗯……”  
　　  
　　山本的余光瞥到没有断开的通话，他继续说着：“如果是纲的话可以办得到吧，让我马上射出来这种事。”  
　　  
　　纲吉抽噎了一下，眨着带了水渍的睫毛委委屈屈地喊着：“阿武！”  
　　  
　　山本笑了笑，他听到了纲吉故意说出的淫荡话，咬字清晰，保证电话另一边的人也能听得清清楚楚。  
　　  
　　“射给我吧……武，我已经饿到不行了，快点用你的精液来喂饱我。”纲吉的声音带着些许颤抖，亲口说这种话对他来说还是有些超过了，“还是你非要把我操哭才肯给我？”  
　　  
　　山本眼神暗了暗，回应道：“那纲就哭给我看看吧，你在床上哭的声音很好听。”  
　　  
　　纲吉咬了咬嘴唇，不再说话，而是顺从山本的频率开始哭喘起来，这很简单，对他来说连演技都没有使用上，身体早就被操弄到只要遵从本能就能喘出在山本听起来相当诱人的声音。  
　　  
　　很快，在纲吉生理性的泪水滑落时，山本射在了他的身体里，而他也在被松开精口的下一秒射了出来。  
　　  
　　趁着纲吉还在高潮中迷迷糊糊的时候，山本伸出手把电话挂断。  
　　  
　　  
　　对于山本早上性事中的行为，纲吉有些不满，不是因为山本不让他射，而是因为山本在他接狱寺电话的时候捣乱，在他看来，差点让狱寺听到了自己做爱时候的喘息呻吟这一点，足以让他觉得尴尬到想找条地缝钻下去。山本明明很清楚自己是个比较保守的不喜欢泄露自己的床事情况的人，哪怕是Reborn都不会特地碰触这个雷点，却偏偏故意这样做，不但让自己尴尬还差点让隼人尴尬。超级过分！气成金枪鱼！  
　　  
　　山本最后抱着他黏糊糊地亲了好久又再三保证下次不会这样做了才让他消气，等到纲吉磨蹭到快中午才离开房间去办公室以后，山本呈大字型躺在床上叹气。  
　　  
　　一时控制不住让嫉妒冲昏了头脑这种事，真是危险。下次不能再这样了，山本在心里数落自己。  
　　  
　　另一边，狱寺一脸正常似乎什么都没察觉到似的和纲吉谈论工作，在纲吉松了一口气以为狱寺什么都没听到的时候，他却突然开了口：“十代目……您太纵容山本那家伙了。”  
　　  
　　纲吉脸上温和的笑容瞬间僵住，“什……什么？”  
　　  
　　狱寺的眼神闪烁了一下，“我本不该插嘴的，但是我还是希望您能注意一下自己的身体情况。”  
　　  
　　“我……我知道了。”纲吉脸色爆红，接着他结结巴巴地表示希望狱寺不要介意早上的事情。  
　　  
　　狱寺沉默了一下，点了点头，用若无其事的口吻说着危险的话：“如果十代目觉得山本那家伙需要好好教训一下的话，请随时吩咐我。”  
　　  
　　他露出了和十年前一样的，常常在与山本争锋相对抢夺左右手位置时才会出现的表情说着：“我想炸飞那个棒球混蛋很久了。”今天早上那家伙绝对是故意的！明明自从十代目正式继承了彭格列以后就再也没有在我面前若有若无地示威了，现在突然来了这么一出，真的是欠揍极了。竟然敢这样对十代目，也就是十代目脾气好才会这样纵容他。  
　　  
　　纲吉哭笑不得劝了他几句，一会儿说隼人你是我最重要的左右手这一点是毋庸置疑不要有那么大的火气啦，一会儿又说阿武可能最近只是没什么安全感虽然我也不清楚是怎么一回事不过没什么大碍的。  
　　  
　　狱寺把内心那只垂头丧气的小狗踢了回去，精神知足地给此事下了个句号：“我随时可以为十代目服务，上到协助工作贴身保护，下到教训男友胖揍敌人！只要您一句话，狱寺隼人愿意为您赴汤蹈火在所不辞！”  
　　  
　　  
　　这件事似乎就这样揭过了，纲吉虽然似乎察觉到山本有些不安，却只以为那是之前自己身体状况不佳而导致的，当然这主要是因为私底下山本也默认了这一点，所以他才没有察觉出真正的问题。  
　　  
　　  
　　——TBC——


End file.
